


C is for Cordophilia

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Magic, Rope Bondage, Suspension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: When Mahad had called her to him, she'd expected him to scold her, not this.Cordophilia - Sexual arousal from being bound; also from suspension while being bound and rendered helpless.
Relationships: Mahaado | Mahad/Mana
Series: A-Z Kink List [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Library of Bondage





	C is for Cordophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this one. The updates will likely be weekly or twice a week. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Mana lifted the heavy clay lid from where it was sitting on top of the ridiculously big pot that she was currently sitting in. She had been carefully tip-toeing around the palace in an attempt to avoid her master, but after boredom finally caught up with her, had decided to just hide in a giant clay pot instead.

She climbed out, careful not to make too much noise and returned the lid to the pot. Mana could tell that it was nearing sun set, the palace much too dark for it to be anywhere near midday. Mahad had caught her lounging around instead of focusing on practicing the spells that he’d begun to teach her. He’d stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and Mana could immediately tell that he was annoyed and had every right to be. Mahad had spent hours over the last few days trying to teach her a certain few spells that were more advanced then she was used to. He should be annoyed that after all the time and effort he put into his teachings for her, that she never even bothered to practice them once.

“Mana, we’ve spoken about this before. You need to be studying if you want to become stronger. You don’t want to stay an apprentice forever, do you?”, Mahad’s voice was more serious than usual and Mana could tell that he was trying to hide his disappoint. As soon as she realised that Mahad was disappointed in her, Mana felt incredibly guilty. She didn’t want her master to feel that way and she definitely didn’t want to face him right now. So she did the only thing her brain would come up with in those few, tense seconds. She ran. Mana had gotten up from where she was sitting and bolted out the door, deciding then and there that she would try to avoid the other magician for as long as possible.

It certainly seemed to be working. Her master hadn’t tried to seek her out in order to scold her some more so that was a victory in Mana’s eyes. She headed towards her bedroom, making sure that there was no one in the halls as she did so. She couldn’t risk getting caught, not now. She was only a few steps from her room when she felt a hand grab her arm. Mana didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. She cursed herself for thinking that she could avoid him for this long. He was a magician, he was bound to find her eventually.

“Meet me in my room when you’re ready. We need to talk”. Mana barely had enough time to register what he had said before he was gone, leaving Mana alone and confused. She should have just sought him out after she’d ran from him like a coward. Giving an awkward apology had to be better than what was going to happen to her now, right?

***

Mana had been standing outside her master’s door for close to ten minutes now, rocking back and forth on her heels nervously. There had been a war going on in her head since she’d gotten there. A part of Mana told her that she should just swallow down the nerves and go inside, but the other part of her repeated Mahad’s words in her head like a mantra. _Meet me in my room when you’re ready._ Was she ready for this, though?

It looked as though fate had decided for her as Mahad opened the door to be greeted by a flustered Mana. He stepped aside to let her inside, an invitation which Mana hesitantly accepted. She heard the door click shut behind her, a sound which unfortunately didn’t help to calm her nerves.

Mana looked around the room, trying to focus on anything but the fact that Mahad was probably about to drop her as his apprentice. Her eyes glanced over the various books and scrolls that were scattered across a table in the corner of the room, the disorganisation worrying. She continued to take in the rest of the unfamiliar room until she stopped to stare wide-eyed at the lengths of rope on the bed. When Mahad had called for her, she hadn’t expected this.

Mana knew what was going to happen, they’d done it before, but it was surprising to think that this is what her master had in mind when he’d called her here.

“Is this ok?”. Mahad came up behind her, wrapping his arms her midsection. Mana leaned her head back against the magician’s chest and nodded, already beginning to feel a familiar heat pool in her belly. Mahad motioned with his hand for her to go to the bed so they could start. Mana practically bounded over to the bed, the nervous energy she had felt earlier gone and was replaced by arousal and excitement.

Mana took the few steps over to the bed, leaving her dress behind on the floor and crawled over to the centre of the bed, lying back into the soft sheets. Her excitement was getting the better of her. She was beginning to get impatient and a part of her wanted to tell Mahad to hurry up already, but she held back, not wanting to upset her master just enough that he called off the entire thing.

“Get on your knees and face away from me”. She watched Mahad stride over to the bed as he spoke, waiting for him to stop his movements before she complied, turning around to face the pillows that she’d just been lying on and got to her knees. Mana expected to hear her master take another step forward, to come closer with rope in hand and tie the first knot. Instead, the rope began uncoiling itself and Mana realised that her master had learned new spells for this. The idea made her more excited than it should of.

Once the rope had uncoiled, it began to wrap around Mana’s arms and torso and had tied intricate knots in itself. Mahad seemed to have cast another spell that had Mana positioning herself the way he wanted. When the rope had stopped tying itself around his apprentice, Mahad took a moment to admire Mana and how beautiful she looked like this. She was still on her knees but had been bent over so that the floating rope above her could suspend her upper body. She really did look beautiful like this.

Mana had been loving every second of what was happening to her. She loved being tied up, helpless. She loved the feeling of knowing that her body was on full display to her master, that he could use her body any way he pleased and she wouldn’t be able to do a thing about it. She was dripping wet and she wanted to beg for release, beg to be used.

“Do you like this, Mana? Do you like being helpless and spread out for your master like this?”, Mahad stroked a hand over her ass and felt her shiver beneath him. Mana let out a high pitched whine in response. She loved this more than Mahad would ever know.

“Please master. I want you to touch me. I need to come”, Mana begged. Even though his apprentice wasn’t facing him, he knew by the sound of her voice that she was on the verge of tears. Mahad knew that she’d never forgive him if he teased her any longer, so he did what she’d asked, trailing a finger along her slit, eliciting a moan I from the girl. He was almost sure he heard her whisper ‘please’ as he slipped his finger into her and began thrusting the digit into her at a steady pace. Mahad added a second finger when he felt that she was ready, making a scissoring motion to stretch her so he could add a third. Mana was rolling her hips back into his fingers, soft moans escaping her every time his fingers curled to hit her g-spot.

By the time her master had added a third finger, Mana’s breath was coming out in short pants. She felt so, so full and she could feel her climax approaching. She wanted so badly to reach down and rub her clit, but unable due to the restraints, she just had to take whatever Mahad gave her, however he gave it to her.

And that had proved to be just enough to send Mana over the edge, crying out Mahad’s name, her vision whiting out as her orgasm hit her. The sight before him had to be one of the hottest things he’d ever seen and he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from his apprentice.

When Mana came to, the ropes had been removed from her body and Mahad was sitting on the edge of the bed in front of her, a glass of water in his hand. He held it to her parted lips, tilting the glass slowly and making sure she drank the water.

“Are you alright?”. Mahad sounded worried, almost as if he were scared that he’d hurt her.

“I’m fine, I promise. I’m just tired”, Mana reassured her master. She climbed underneath the covers, patting the spot beside her as an invitation to the other magician. Mahad set the glass of water down before climbing into bed with her. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes. He felt Mana lean back into his chest, letting out a contented sigh. He would scold Mana for not taking her studies seriously in the morning. But right now, all that was on Mahad’s mind was to get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. We hope you like it and we'll see you for the next update.


End file.
